Arthur Mitchell
Arthur Mitchell is a serial killer, known as Trinity, who masquerades as a family man. History Arthur Mitchell is a middle-aged serial killer who has been active for three decades without being noticed. Agent Frank Lundy, the FBI's lead investigator of his crimes, has dubbed him "The Trinity Killer" because it was believed that he killed in threes. However it has since come to light that he in actuality kills four victims every cycle (Lost Boys). His M.O. is to kill a series of four people in a very specific fashion. The first victim is a young boy, usually around the age of 10, whom he buries alive in wet concrete. The second victim is a young, single female, whom he forces into a bathtub with him. He then severs her femoral artery and watches them bleed to death. His third victim is a slightly older woman, married with two children. He brings her to the top of a building and forces her to jump to her death. The fourth and final kill in his pattern is an older male, also a parent of two children, whom he bludgeons with a hammer. He's immaculate, always careful never to leave any trace of his presence at the scenes of his crimes. Through his killings, he's recreating the traumatic deaths of his own family members (If I Had a Hammer). He performs this cycle roughly once every year. In Road Kill, Arthur revealed his back story to Dexter. When he was 10, in 1959, he walked in on his sister, Vera, showering. When she saw him and panicked, she slipped and smashed the shower doors' glass, her femoral artery being slashed in the process. His mother, Marsha, then became very depressed and killed herself the following year by jumping off a roof. His father, Henry, became abusive and beat Arthur as a result of these deaths, blaming him for them. He too was killed in 1964 when he was bludgeoned to death with a hammer in an alley (Dexter theorizes that Arthur himself was the killer). Despite Arthur's serial killing, he still manages to maintain a family life with his wife, Sally, and two children, Jonah and Becca, who he genuinely loves. He works as a high school teacher and is also a deacon and the leader of Four Walls, One Heart, a charitable Christian home-building organization, which he uses as a cover for his travels throughout the country. He keeps his home-building plaques as trophies for his killings. It was, however, revealed in Hungry Man that Arthur is extremely controlling, domineering and even abusive, his family keeping up the facade of a happy suburban family. He also has an adult daughter, Christine Hill. In the season 4 finale, The Getaway, Dexter finally abducts and kills Arthur, who sees it as divine intervention to stop him. Dexter turns on a toy train and a record of Venus by Frankie Avalon, which Arthur sings to, and kills him with the sharp edge of a hammer. After cleaning up, however, he finds that Arthur killed Rita in her bathtub earlier. arthur mitchell has killed roughly around 90-120 people over the past 30 years. Notes * Arthur was originally named Walter Simmons. Category:Characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Season 4 characters Category:Serial killers